


Clockwork

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS posté sur mon blog exochrome et sur fanfic-fr.net sous mon nom de plume yuraxchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

 

Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se saisit du document les mains tremblantes.

« Vous avez 10 jours. Pas un jour de plus. », expliqua l’homme.

 

 

 

Baekhyun lâcha un énième soupir, prenant une bouchée de son sandwich à contre cœur.

\- Ce n’est pas si grave que ça…Ce n’est que le premier jour après tout ! Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver rapidement ! Tenta de le rassurer son ami, Sehun.

\- Mais…Il ne me reste plus que 9 jours…Comment veux-tu que j’y arrive en seulement 9 jours ? Je vais échouer c’est sûr…Marmonna-t-il, dépité.

-Hyung, si tu pars perdant, tu cours à ta propre perte ! Sois un peu plus positif ! Fighting ! Dit-il, souriant, avant de s’éloigner retrouver son petit-ami Luhan. 

L’aîné grimaça, bien sûr, c’était facile à dire pour lui, il n’était pas concerné. Lui, en revanche ne devait en aucun cas échouer, son avenir en dépendait.

 

 

 

Le lendemain, 8h précise, il se dirigea mollement vers la cafétéria de l’université. Il lui fallait un café, il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Arrivé au comptoir, il s’attendait à être accueilli par Jongdae comme tous les matins mais fut surpris de faire face à un nouvel employé. Il écarquilla les yeux, ce mec était un géant ! Le « géant » en question se pencha sur le comptoir, tout sourire, un de ses yeux se plissant plus que l’autre.

\- Bonjour ! Que puis-je vous servir aujourd’hui ? Chantonna-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres laissant apparaître toutes ses dents.

Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, quelque peu déstabilisé.

\- Jongdae n’est plus là ? Fit-il doucement.

\- Oh. Si, mais je suis nouveau et je sers le matin à sa place maintenant ! Expliqua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oh, je vois. Répondit-il simplement, lui offrant un sourire timide.

\- Au fait, je suis Park Chanyeol ! Pour vous servir ! Se présenta-t-il, se courbant comme un prince.

\- Enchanté Chanyeol, je suis Byun Baekhyun. Dit-il, amusé.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Byun Baekhyun ? Sourit-il, enthousiaste.

\- Un Café Latte s’il te plaît. Commanda-t-il.

\- C’est comme si c’était fait ! Dit-il avant de se tourner pour lui préparer sa commande. 

Baekhyun paya puis le remercia, s’installant dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Il observa Chanyeol servir les clients, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse car un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Baekhyun, il n’avait pas souri depuis au moins deux jours. Au bout d’une heure à fixer son petit carnet noir, sa bonne humeur se tarit et laissa place à la morosité.

Un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol le fit relever les yeux et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Chanyeol. Son visage était si proche du sien qu’il eut un mouvement de recule manquant de basculer en arrière. Heureusement que le jeune homme en face de lui eut le réflexe de le stabiliser, l’agrippant par les épaules, ses yeux s’écarquillant.

\- J-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S’excusa-t-il, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- C-Ce n’est rien. J’ai juste été surpris. Le rassura-t-il, posant une main sur sa poitrine et inspirant un bon coup pour se calmer. 

Il offrit un sourire au jeune homme qui l’observait attentivement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus si possible.

\- Tu es en pause ? Tenta Baekhyun pour briser le silence.

\- Oui ! Et je t’ai vu, tu avais l’air un peu triste alors je voulais savoir si ça allait…Expliqua-t-il.

Il se tenait droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise, et semblait retenir sa respiration, faisant pouffer de rire Baekhyun.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’être aussi tendu, je ne t’en veux pas, relax ! Le rassura-t-il.

\- Oh. D’accord. Sourit-il de nouveau, visiblement soulagé.

Il se détendit et croisa ses bras sur la table, posant son menton dessus, le fixant.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu si triste ? Je peux t’aider ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Mmh pas vraiment…Soupira-t-il.

Son regard tomba sur la seule phrase écrite dans son carnet et soudain ce fut l’illumination. 

\- JE SAIS ! S’écria-t-il soudainement, surprenant Chanyeol qui sursauta, se cogna le genou contre la table et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia par la même occasion.

Baekhyun gémit de douleur, tandis que le coupable affichait une expression d’horreur mélangée à de l’inquiétude. Il se précipita aux côtés de plus âgé, s’excusa plusieurs fois avec un air paniqué, sa main massant doucement la jambe endolorie de Baekhyun.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement, Chanyeol se trouvait à genoux devant lui, inquiet et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

\- C-Chanyeol ! Je vais bien, ce n’est rien. T-Tu peux retourner t’asseoir…Chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh. Okay. Dit le concerné, se relevant et s’asseyant de nouveau, la tête baissée.

Dans la tête de Chanyeol des millions de pensées se bousculaient, il venait de se faire un ami, enfin c’est ce qu’il lui semblait et encore une fois sa maladresse gâchait tout. Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait si parfait, si gentil…si…petit aussi comparé à lui. Il trouvait ça adorable. Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveux, espérant que Baekhyun ne lui en veuille pas trop et ne parte pas en courant, comme beaucoup l’avaient fait auparavant.

\- Chanyeol ? L’appela-t-il, le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- O-Oui ? Fit-il d’une petite voix.

\- En fait, je pense que tu peux m’aider ! Sourit-il.

\- Oh ? Comment ? Demanda-t-il, excité.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? On pourrait aller en ville, voir un film ou aller dans une salle d’arcade si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Chanyeol, plein d’espoir.

\- Oui ! Donne-moi ton numéro, et dis-moi à quelle heure tu termines ! Rit-il.

\- Je finis à 18h, en fait je finis les cours à 16h mais je travaille ici après ! Donc je serai libre vers 18h ! On peut se donner rendez-vous ici ? Débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

\- Okay, 18h ici ! Dit Baekhyun.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et Baekhyun partit en cours, lui faisant un signe de main. Chanyeol lui offrit un magnifique sourire en retour. Chanyeol était quelqu’un de très intéressant, un peu maladroit et embarrassant sur les bords, mais tout de même adorable.

Il expliqua à Sehun son plan et sourit toute la journée, ravi d’avoir trouvé une solution à son problème. Il ne vit pas la lueur inquiète dans le regard de Sehun, celui-ci l’écoutant attentivement lorsqu’il décrivait Chanyeol. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Sehun retrouva Luhan et le prit dans ses bras, les berçant doucement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S’inquiéta le jeune blond.

\- Je m’inquiète pour Baek. Il est tellement dans son monde parfois, j’ai peur qu’il ne se rende pas compte de ses actions et j’ai peur qu’il blesse quelqu’un, et soit blessé par la même occasion. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça ira. Et puis, nous serons là pour lui, mmh ? Le rassura-t-il.

\- Oui, il n’a que nous…Parfois ça me fait peur, il est plus vieux que moi mais il est si…asocial, si différent. J’aimerais qu’il s’ouvre un peu plus. Continua-t-il.

Luhan ne répondit pas, se contentant de l’embrasser chastement, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants au creux de l’oreille.

 

 

 

Le soir arriva bien vite, et comme convenu Baekhyun et Chanyeol se retrouvèrent devant la cafétéria. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville, discutant de tout et de rien, chahutant, le rire atypique de Chanyeol raisonnant dans les rues. Ils se défièrent sur de nombreux jeux vidéo, se ridiculisèrent au DDR avant d’entrer dans un karaoké. Chanyeol fut surpris par la voix mélodieuse de Baekhyun et l’observa longuement, l’obligeant à chanter de nombreux morceaux. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il ne choisit que des morceaux de rap, mal à l’aise avec le chant. Baekhyun fut surpris par sa facilité à rapper, sa voix grave le faisant frissonner.

Chanyeol concentré, les sourcils froncés, son énergie canalisée par le morceau, dégageait une toute autre aura que d’habitude. Il semblait sûr de lui, confiant et cet air sérieux lui allait plutôt bien. En y regardant de plus près, Baekhyun le trouva…sexy. Il avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre que Chanyeol était un bel homme, il avait la carrure d’un mannequin, élancé, le visage fin, des yeux magnifiques, un sourire rayonnant et même ses cheveux coiffés de façon toujours étranges lui allaient bien.

Une fois que le morceau fut terminé, Chanyeol se rassit à ses côtés, essoufflé.

\- Alors ? Ce n’était pas trop catastrophique ? Tenta-t-il, de nouveau nerveux.

\- Non, c’était très bien ! Tu es bon en rap ! Le complimenta-t-il.

\- J’aime rapper de temps en temps avec Kris. Oh ! Il faudra que je te le présente ! C’est mon meilleur ami, je suis sûr que tu vas l’adorer ! Fit-il, tout excité, les yeux brillants.

\- D’accord. Sourit Baekhyun.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce Kris mais entendre parler Chanyeol de lui, lui donnait une sensation bizarre, ça devait être la curiosité. Oui c’était sûrement ça.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux après avoir errés une petite heure de plus dans les rues animées de Seoul, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à la cafétéria.

 

 

 

Le lendemain matin, il n’eut pas besoin de commander, dès que Chanyeol le vit passer la porte, il lui prépara son Café Latte. Ils discutèrent un peu tant qu’il n’y avait pas trop de monde et Chanyeol le rejoignit à sa table lors de sa pause.

Il rit lorsque le jeune homme lui fit un signe de main et lui offrit un grand sourire, manquant de renverser la commande d’un des clients. Il l’observa s’excuser et se courber de nombreuses fois, rougissant de sa maladresse avant d’afficher de nouveau un sourire.

Le soir, lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent, Chanyeol n’était pas seul, il discutait joyeusement avec un jeune homme plus grand que lui encore si ce fut possible. Il s’approcha timidement et lorsque Chanyeol le vit, il lui fit de grands gestes.

\- Baek, je te présente Kris ! Je t’en ai parlé hier ! Kris, voici Baekhyun dont je te parlais à l’instant ! Dit-il, passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

\- Enchanté ! Chanyeol m’a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Le salua Kris, souriant légèrement.

\- Enchanté ! Répondit-il doucement, intimidé.

\- Je vous laisse deux secondes, je vais chercher mes affaires ! Après on va chez moi si vous voulez ! Proposa Chanyeol, s’éloignant en trottinant.

Baekhyun se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise.

\- Chanyeol m’a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés hier ? Commença Kris, brisant le silence.

\- Oui, je viens ici tous les matins, donc nous avons fait connaissance. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois. Je suis un peu étonné, Chanyeol est…quelque peu différent je pense que tu l’as remarqué, alors quand il m’a dit qu’il avait un nouvel ami, j’ai été surpris. Ne te méprends pas, Chanyeol est mon meilleur ami, il a un cœur en or et il est très important pour moi, mais disons qu’il a toujours eu quelques problèmes pour se sociabiliser…Mais je suis content qu’il ait trouvé un ami. D’habitude, les gens qui l’approchent se servent de lui ou le ridiculisent…Alors j’ai tendance à me méfier, tu comprends ? Dit-il, son regard ancré dans le sien.

Le plus petit baissa les yeux, si ce n’était pas une menace déguisée, alors il ne savait ce que c’était. Il hocha la tête, n’osant croiser le regard du grand blond. Il était impossible que celui-ci soit au courant, ce n’était qu’une mise en garde d’un meilleur ami protecteur, se dit-il. Même s’il tentait de se rassurer, un sentiment de culpabilité lui noua l’estomac, techniquement il ne faisait rien de mal n’est-ce pas ?

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois, jouant aux jeux vidéo chez Chanyeol, bière à la main, Kris racontant des épisodes marquant de leur enfance, ainsi que certains détails croustillants et embarrassants de la vie de Chanyeol. Il apprit notamment que celui-ci aimait dormir nu, qu’il avait l’habitude de se coller aux gens lorsqu’il dormait avec quelqu’un et qu’il avait d’ailleurs effrayé l’un de leurs amis lorsqu’ils s’étaient réveillés enlacés dans le lit de Chanyeol, celui-ci complètement nu, après une soirée alcoolisée. Kris avait dû expliquer à cet ami en question qu’il ne s’était rien passé (Chanyeol marmonna un « malheureusement » qui choqua Baekhyun) et que c’était « normal ».

Kris rit beaucoup moins cependant lorsque Chanyeol raconta qu’il l’avait surpris avec son petit ami en pleine action tandis qu’il s’était caché dans la penderie de sa chambre pour lui faire une farce. Chanyeol se tordit de rire et Kris lui donna une tape sur la tête, rouge de honte. Baekhyun apprit que Kris était toujours avec ce fameux petit ami. Chanyeol s’arrêta soudainement de rire cependant, la mine sérieuse et fit face à Baekhyun.

\- Tu n’es pas homophobe au moins ? Fit-il sérieusement, les sourcils froncés, se mordillant la lèvre en signe de nervosité.

Il venait tout de même de révéler l’homosexualité de son meilleur ami devant un quasi inconnu -  même s’il appréciait énormément le jeune homme Baekhyun restait un inconnu. 

\- N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Balbutia-t-il, surpris.

\- Channie, tu vas l’effrayer…Soupira Kris.

\- Ouf…J’ai eu peur, j’ai tendance à beaucoup trop parler…Grimaça-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, une de ses mains se glissant sous le T-shirt de Kris. Celui-ci lui sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Baekhyun avait remarqué que Chanyeol aimait particulièrement les contacts physiques, celui-ci l’attrapant souvent par le bras ou posant son bras sur ses épaules, ou même enroulant sa jambe autour de la sienne à la cafétéria. Cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça, mais le voir aussi proche avec Kris le dérangeait, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.

\- De toute façon, même si Baek est homophobe, je ne risque rien face à une demi-portion dans son genre ! Et Tao encore moins ! S’exclama Kris avec un sourire en coin.

Chanyeol explosa de rire, tapant le sol de ses pieds avant de se redresser et d’enrouler ses bras autour de Baekhyun surprenant celui-ci.

\- Na Kris, ne menace pas mon petit Baek veux-tu ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je te protégerai de ce couple démoniaque ! Dit-il sérieusement, avant de le lâcher.

Baekhyun sourit simplement, secouant la tête. Il sut un peu plus tard dans la soirée que Tao, le petit ami en question était un champion d’art martial, et que donc Baekhyun ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, ni même face à Kris, de par sa petite taille. Les deux meilleurs amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à se moquer de sa taille, à son plus grand désarroi. Mais si cela lui permettait de voir Chanyeol sourire, rire et être heureux, alors ça valait le coup.

 

 

 

Ils passèrent les jours suivants collés l’un à l’autre, et ce fut au bout du sixième jour que Baekhyun rencontra enfin Tao, qui était paradoxalement tout timide et adorable lorsqu’il souriait, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec son apparence de « badboy », habillé tout de noir, et le regard perçant. Il fut secrètement heureux que le jeune homme soit là, car de cette façon, Chanyeol était tout à lui.

Il marquait tout ce qu’il faisait chaque jour dans son carnet noir, y notant ses pensées, ses ressentis, glissant quelques photos même ou tickets de cinéma. Il aimait penser que c’était son devoir, mais au fond de lui, il aimait tout simplement garder une trace des journées qu’il passait avec Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Le huitième jour, Baekhyun aperçut Chanyeol dans les couloirs, il voulut aller le saluer mais une bande d’étudiants le devança et l’un d’eux le bouscula, renversant ses affaires par terre. Ils rigolèrent entre eux, se moquant ouvertement de lui tandis que Chanyeol gardait son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Des insultes fusèrent telles que « monstre », « pauvre mec », « fou », « anormal » etc et Chanyeol continuait de sourire tandis que personne ne se bougeait pour l’aider ou le défendre. Le cœur de Baekhyun se serra, il se sentait tellement mal de voir son ami se faire maltraiter de cette façon. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu’il n’était pas différent de ce genre de personne, à se servir de Chanyeol, à abuser de sa gentillesse et de sa naïveté. Honteux, il se cacha et décida de l’éviter jusqu’au soir. Il hésita à annuler sa soirée avec lui, mais après la journée que Chanyeol avait passée, peut-être aimerait-il passer un bon moment pour oublier. Et s’il pouvait se racheter de quelque façon que ce soit auprès de lui, alors Baekhyun le ferait !

Il se retrouva finalement seul à seul avec Chanyeol à jouer et boire quelques bières. Chanyeol était fidèle à lui-même, tout sourire, et Baekhyun se sentit d’autant plus mal. Jamais Chanyeol ne se plaignait, jamais il ne lui avait dit ce que les autres étudiants lui faisaient subir. Il gardait tout pour lui, et cela rendait Baekhyun encore plus coupable.

Tandis qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, Chanyeol racontait le dernier épisode d’une série américaine débile, expliquant avec de grands gestes et riant comme un maniaque, faisant comme s’il ne se rendait pas compte que Baekhyun ne l’écoutait pas.

Ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase et Baekhyun se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, le surprenant. Chanyeol accepta son étreinte, le serrant contre lui, enroulant ses longs bras autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Baekhyun lui fit de nouveau face, posant sa main contre sa joue qu’il caressa doucement. Sans qu’il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il brisa la distance qui séparait leur visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Chanyeol. Celui-ci se laissa faire, tout de même surpris avant de fermer les yeux et répondre au baiser. Baekhyun glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis approfondit le baiser, taquinant ses lèvres de sa langue, demandant accès à sa bouche. Le plus grand entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant leurs langues se caresser pour la première fois tandis que l’échange de faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Chanyeol attira Baekhyun sur ses genoux, le serrant davantage contre lui, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps. Il posa sagement ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que Baekhyun agrippait d’une main son T-shirt, l’autre toujours glissée dans ses cheveux.

Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale.   

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu, on devrait aller dormir. Chuchota Chanyeol, le regard brillant.

Baekhyun ne put s’empêcher de fixer ses lèvres luisantes et rougies tandis qu’il parlait et se laissa entraîner vers la chambre sans rien ajouter, perdu. Il se glissa sous les draps du lit de Chanyeol, celui-ci le rejoignant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir, épuisés.

 

 

 

Le lendemain, le réveil fut quelque peu tendu, Chanyeol n’osait pas croiser son regard et son sourire était un peu plus crispé que d’habitude, il se dépêcha alors de prendre une douche puis de rentrer chez lui se changer. Il ne passa pas par la cafétéria, trop confus. Il n’avait pas contredis Chanyeol lorsque celui-ci avait prétexté l’alcool, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que l’alcool n’avait rien à voir avec ce baiser, il en avait eu envie, il avait aimé ça et il envisageait même de recommencer.

Soupirant une énième fois, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table du bureau. A midi, il rejoignit Sehun et Luhan, la mine abattue. Après plusieurs minutes à batailler pour avoir des réponses, Baekhyun lui raconta tout.

\- Donc, tu l’aimes plus que bien ? Tenta Sehun.

\- Je…ne sais pas. Je suis complètement paumé. Grogna-t-il.

\- Baek, ne fais pas de connerie d’accord ? Même si tu es confus, tu ne dois pas lui laisser savoir ok ? Je sais que tu tiens à lui et s’il l’apprend, non seulement tu vas lui faire beaucoup de mal mais en plus tu vas être blessé également. Le raisonna Sehun, inquiet.

\- Peut-être que ce serait mieux si je lui avouais…Je veux dire demain c’est le dernier jour, après je n’ai plus besoin de lui. Dit-il, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieux là ?! S’énerva Sehun.

Luhan qui restait silencieux, caressa la cuisse de Sehun pour l’apaiser.

\- Sehun…Il l’apprendra un jour ou l’autre ! Il vaut mieux que je lui dise maintenant, après tout on ne se connaît pas tant que ça ! Il passera à autre chose…Marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu comptes lui annoncer ça comment ? Hein ? Tu vas te ramener demain comme une fleur et tout lui déballer ? Je ne te crois pas Baek, tu aimes ce mec. Tu ne seras pas capable de lui avouer tout ça en le regardant dans les yeux, ça va te détruire ! Je te connais, tu as beau essayer de te cacher derrière ton apparence de rêveur enfermé dans sa bulle, je sais que beaucoup de choses t’atteignent ! Haussa-t-il le ton.

Baekhyun se leva, furieux, tapant son poing sur la table.

\- Tu crois tout savoir de moi peut-être ? Ce n’est pas parce que tu me prends en pitié et te considères comme mon protecteur ou je ne sais quoi pour avoir la conscience tranquille et paraître comme quelqu’un de bien devant ton cher petit ami que tu sais qui je suis. Tu crois que je n’en suis pas capable ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Demain soir, je vais me pointer devant Chanyeol, je vais lui dire que si je lui ai parlé c’est juste pour ce putain de devoir de psychologie et que j’avais besoin de quelqu’un pour faire une expérience, rien d’autre !

\- Baek…Le coupa Sehun, mais il l’ignora.

\- Et que je n’ai plus besoin de lui, que je n’en ai jamais rien eu à faire de sa gueule ! Et tu sais quoi, je suis certain que cet abruti va juste me sourire, comme il sourit à tous ceux qui se moquent de lui dans les couloirs et le traitent de monstre, parce que de toute façon la seule chose qu’il sait faire c’est sourire !

Un grand fracas retentit derrière lui, quelqu’un venait de lâcher son plateau. Lorsqu’il posa son regard sur le visage de Sehun et Luhan les deux semblaient choqués et regardaient par-dessus son épaule. Il tourna alors la tête et son cœur loupa un battement.

\- C-Chan…yeol…Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme se trouvait en face de lui, les mains tremblantes. Lorsqu’il ancra son regard dans le sien, Chanyeol détourna les yeux.

\- Je crois que c’est clair au moins. Dit-il doucement.

Il sourit, son éternel sourire, celui où l’on apercevait toutes ses dents. Cependant, ce sourire faisait mal au cœur, car ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient étrangement humides.

\- J’espère que tu auras une bonne note au moins. Rajouta-t-il, laissant échapper un petit rire qui se transforma en sanglot.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et Baekhyun eut juste le temps de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue pâle avant qu’il ne se retourne et parte en courant. Figé, le plus âgé ne chercha même pas à le rattraper, après tout c’est ce qu’il voulait non ? Pourquoi ses yeux lui piquaient et pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait mal si c’était ce qu’il voulait ?

 

 

 

Il rentra chez lui et sécha les cours de l’après-midi, n’adressant pas la parole à Sehun et Luhan qui avaient tenté de le réconforter. Il se mit en boule sous sa couette et laissa ses larmes couler. Il regrettait tellement. Il regrettait la façon dont il avait parlé à Sehun, son meilleur ami qui s’inquiétait pour lui et qui était sincère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait paniqué à ce point et raconté toutes ces conneries, car il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu’il avait dit. Il espérait sincèrement que Sehun le savait. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami le plus proche, l’un de ses seuls amis même.

Il regrettait que Chanyeol ait eu à entendre tout ça, il revoyait encore le choc sur son visage, la tristesse, le sentiment de trahison, la déception et…il n’avait pas rêvé, l’amour qui se lisait dans ses prunelles. Il avait tout gâché, il avait blessé l’homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux tout ça pour un stupide devoir de psychologie. Bien sûr, celui-ci lui avait permis de le rencontrer mais il aurait aimé le rencontrer dans d’autres circonstances. Désormais, il n’aurait plus jamais l’occasion de le lui dire, jamais plus il ne lui ferait confiance, jamais il ne le croirait après tout ça.

 

 

 

Le soir venu, la sonnette de son appartement retentit, il alla ouvrir en trainant les pieds et fut surpris par l’identité de son visiteur.

\- Je devrais te casser la gueule. Dit Kris froidement.

\- Je t’en prie, je le mérite…Souffla-t-il.

\- Je crois que ce n’est pas la peine, tu fais déjà peur à voir. Répondit-il, souriant en coin. Je peux entrer ?

Baekhyun le laissa entrer et s’assit sur son lit, Kris en face de lui sur une chaise.

\- Comment va Chanyeol ? Tenta Baekhyun.

\- Mal, tu t’en doutes. Il ne m’a rien dit, mais j’ai su par d’autres amis, vu l’esclandre que tu as fait dans la cafétéria. Expliqua-t-il.

Se sentant coupable, il baissa les yeux.

\- Tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? Ce matin il était venu me voir pour me dire ce qu’il s’était passé entre vous hier soir, il s’en voulait d’avoir été distant et voulait s’excuser, il voulait même t’avouer ses sentiments. Parce que oui, aussi surprenant que ce soit Chanyeol a des sentiments pour toi, et s’il n’était pas aussi idiot et blessé par tes paroles, il saurait que toi aussi. Mais comme je suis face à deux idiots, je dois m’en mêler…Grogna-t-il.

Un des idiots en question releva la tête, plein d’espoir.

\- Il faut que tu lui dises tout. Il ne va pas te croire tout de suite, ça prendra peut-être pas mal de temps pour qu’il te pardonne et te fasse confiance mais…tu dois essayer. Il tient énormément à toi et même s’il est blessé, il ne va pas t’oublier si facilement. Lui assura-t-il.

\- J’ai peur Kris…Je sais que j’ai mal agi sur ce coup-là, je m’en veux vraiment mais je ne veux pas le perdre…Chuchota-t-il.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps et essaie de lui parler en fin de semaine d’accord ? Je t’aiderai comme je peux. Promit-il.

\- Merci Kris…Sourit-il légèrement, reconnaissant.

\- Par contre, je te préviens, tu le blesses encore une fois, je te tue. Menaça-t-il avant de passer la porte.

 

 

 

Baekhyun rendit son devoir le jour suivant et alla s’excuser auprès de Sehun et Luhan. Sehun lui fit faire ses devoirs pendant une semaine pour qu’il se fasse pardonner même si tous deux savaient très bien qu’il était pardonné depuis longtemps. Ils n’étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien ! Il doutait même que Sehun lui en ait voulu au départ, mais Sehun aimait taquiner le plus vieux et Baekhyun aimait l’attention qu’il lui portait.

Deux jours plus tard, son devoir lui fut rendu et il obtint une excellente note, lui permettant ainsi de valider son année. Pourtant, il n’en fut pas particulièrement heureux.

Il attendit trois jours de plus pour aborder Chanyeol. Il le vit dans le couloir et tandis que quelqu’un venait de le bousculer, il l’aida à ramasser ses affaires, lui offrant un sourire timide. Chanyeol le regarda étrangement mais le laissa faire.

\- Ce soir, je passe te chercher à 18h, je dois te parler. Dit-il simplement, avant de s’éloigner, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

 

 

 

A 18h, il fut étonné de voir Chanyeol l’attendre devant la cafétéria, appuyé contre la porte. Il s’avança vers lui et le questionna du regard.

\- Mes horaires ont changé, mais tu ne m’as pas laissé le temps de te le dire…Marmonna-t-il.

Baekhyun sentit son cœur se réchauffer, même s’il ne travaillait pas, il l’avait attendu ici pour qu’ils puissent parler. Heureux, il hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction de l’appartement de Chanyeol en silence. Une fois à destination, ils s’assirent à une distance respectable l’un de l’autre.

Il se tritura les doigts puis se décida à parler, brisant le silence.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m’as dit que j’avais l’air triste. Je ne t’ai jamais dit pourquoi… En fait, je venais de recevoir un devoir de psychologie, j’avais 10 jours pour le faire et je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre. Je devais avoir une expérience réelle et pour ça j’avais besoin de quelqu’un pour m’aider. A notre rencontre, c’était déjà le deuxième jour, la veille je n’avais trouvé personne, je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très social comme tu as pu le constater…Alors quand on s’est rencontrés, c’était une chance inespérée pour moi. Au début, lorsque tu m’as proposé ton aide, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » et je t’ai invité à sortir. Si je ne t’ai rien dit c’est parce qu’il fallait que ce soit le plus réel possible et si tu avais été au courant ça n’aurait pas été spontané, ça aurait été faussé…Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, mais c’est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. Je ne me souciais pas vraiment de tes sentiments, tu étais juste…une expérience pour moi. Dit-il doucement, grimaçant au mot « expérience ».

Il jeta un œil à Chanyeol, celui-ci ne bronchait pas et écoutait attentivement, mais ses épaules étaient tendues et il se tenait aussi droit que lors de leur première rencontre, un signe de nervosité et de mal être.

\- Nous avons passé du temps ensemble, j’ai appris à te connaître, tu as appris à me connaître, j’ai rencontré Kris et Tao, et même si je savais que je faisais tout ça pour mon devoir, je prenais plaisir à passer du temps avec toi. J’étais heureux à tes côtés, et je souriais en écrivant dans mon carnet – tu sais le noir ? – tout ce que nous faisions ensemble. Tu pourras le lire si tu veux, c’est un peu embarrassant mais je veux vraiment que tu le lises. Il y a tout ce que j’ai pensé, ressenti pendant ces jours avec toi. Confia-t-il.

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit le carnet en question qu’il posa sur la table basse.

\- Je…tiens à m’excuser Chanyeol, je t’ai blessé, je comprends que tu te sentes trahi et que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Je sais que j’ai été le pire des connards, le dernier des idiots et que j’ai tout gâché, mais… sache que malgré tout j’étais sincère. Ce que j’ai dit l’autre fois, tout était faux, je l’ai dit sous le coup de la colère car j’étais perdu, je ne savais plus où j’en étais. Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés, tu m’as dit que j’avais trop bu tu te souviens ? Fit-il.

Chanyeol hocha la tête, ne croisant pas son regard.

\- Je n’étais pas bourré, j’étais totalement conscient de ce que je faisais. Je t’avais vu dans la journée te faire bousculer et insulter par des étudiants et je me sentais tellement mal, j’avais besoin de me sentir plus proche de toi. Et puis, j’étais jaloux de Kris aussi, je sais qu’il est avec Tao et sincèrement j’étais content lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, de cette façon je t’avais rien que pour moi…Je sais que c’est égoïste et idiot mais…Je me suis attaché à toi Chanyeol, je suis tombé amoureux de toi au fil des jours, j’ai découvert les différentes facettes de ta personnalité. J’ai compris que tu caches tout derrière tes sourires et que si on fait un peu attention, on peut discerner les vrais sourires des faux. J’aime ton rire même s’il est loin d’être discret, j’aime ta maladresse même si c’est très embarrassant en public. J’aime quand tu rappes, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de t’admirer au karaoké, tu étais vraiment…sexy…Avoua-t-il, rougissant légèrement. Je sais que c’est dur à croire pour toi après tout ce qu’il s’est passé mais je suis sincère et j’attendrai autant qu’il faudra pour que tu me pardonnes et me croies et…je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner ! Termina-t-il, essoufflé et plein d’espoir.

Chanyeol ne dit rien, mais ancra son regard dans le sien, cherchant à savoir s’il était sincère ou non. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se détendit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je…vais essayer de te croire. J’ai besoin de temps mais je vais essayer. Souffla-t-il finalement.

Baekhyun sourit, c’était déjà ça. Il se leva et prit ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Baek. L’appela-t-il.

Il se retourna, Chanyeol s’était levé et s’approchait de lui.

\- Merci…de m’avoir expliqué tout ça. Dit-il sincèrement.

Baekhyun acquiesça puis sortit.

 

 

 

Deux semaines passèrent et ils ne s’étaient pas reparlés, Chanyeol lui offrait cependant quelques sourires lorsqu’il venait à la cafétéria. C’était un bon début, d’après Sehun. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus Baekhyun désespérait. Chanyeol lui manquait et il avait l’impression de l’aimer toujours plus de jour en jour, tout en étant terrifié à l’idée de ne jamais plus lui reparler.

Ce fut un samedi soir que Chanyeol sonna à sa porte, un sourire timide aux lèvres, lui tendant son carnet noir. Surpris, Baekhyun le fixa avant de se retrouver contre son torse, ses bras autour de lui. Souriant, il retourna l’étreinte, inspirant son odeur à plein poumon.

\- Tu m’as manqué. Souffla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi. Répondit le plus grand, resserrant son étreinte.

Sur la dernière page du carnet noir, on pouvait lire «  _…Il est donc possible de tomber amoureux en dix jours, même si pour ma part un seul jour m’a suffi._  »

 


End file.
